Tears Of Love
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Berisikan drabble yang memiliki kisah yang berbeda disetiap chapternya, akan tetapi setiap drabble saling memiliki kisah yang terkait satu sama lain *Bad Summary*


Apa kau ingat disaat kita pertama kali bertemu ? kita yang tak mengenal satu sama lain itu saling bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan roti _cream_ yang tinggal satu itu. Kau tahu ? kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak mau mengalah dan egois dari semua laki-laki yang kukenal.

Tapi itu justru yang membuatmu menarik.

_Flashback_.

_Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap roti cream yang tinggal satu itu dengan semangat, roti yang terkenal enak itu betul-betul membuatnya tergiur._

_Saat tangan mungilnya hendak mengambil roti itu, tangan lain malah muncul dan hendak mengambilnya. Gadis itu menoleh kearah 'pencuri' rotinya dan tampak seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya hendak membawa roti itu ke kasir._

_"Hei ! itu rotiku !" teriak gadis itu menarik lengan baju si anak laki-laki._

_"Rotimu ? Maaf saja nona aku tidak melihat namamu disini !" cibir anak laki-laki itu._

_"Tapi aku duluan yang melihat dan mengincarnya jadi itu rotiku !" balasnya lagi._

_"Tapi aku yang duluan mengambilnya jadi ini rotiku !"_

_"Rotiku !"_

_"Rotiku !"_

_"Rotiku !"_

_"Rotiku !"_

_Tanpa mereka sadari pertengkaran konyol itu sukses membuat mereka dilihat oleh orang-orang yang berpikir 'Apa mereka gila ? bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan sepotong roti ?'_

_Baiklah mungkin mereka memang sudah gila._

Ah, aku ingin tertawa lagi ketika mengingatnya saat dimana akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk membelah dua roti itu dan memakannya bersama-sama.

Dan kau tahu apa hal yang paling menyenangkan kedua ? yaitu dimana kita saling menyebutkan nama kita.

_Flashback_

_"Namamu siapa ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu._

_"Menurutmu ?"_

_"Bocah Shota," jawab gadis itu santai._

_"Yak ! apa katamu ? Shota ?" anak laki-laki itu tampak kesal mendengarnya, ia memang sensitive dengan kata itu._

_"Habisnya kau tak memberikan namamu."_

_"Baiklah, namaku Kagamine Len puas ?"_

_"Oh, Kagamine Len Shota ?" gadis itu tersenyum usil._

_"Jangan merubah namaku yang kece itu seenaknya !"_

_"Benarkah ? bukankah dengan tambahan kata Shota namamu akan jauh lebih baik ?" cibir gadis itu._

_"Berhentilah mengataiku, kau sendiri belum memberi tahu namamu."_

_"Aku ? Kamine Rin."_

_"Kamine Rin ? nama yang manis. Sayang sekali harus dimiliki oleh gadis cerewet sepertimu, Rinny."_

_"Cih, kau bahkan baru saja mengenalku jangan seenaknya menilaiku, Shota ! dan namaku Rin bukan Rinny !" ujar Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya._

_"Cih, Shota ? berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Rinny, walaupun aku baru pertama kali mengenalmu tentu saja aku bisa menyimpulkan dirimu cerewet." Len mencubit pipi Rin, "Kau ingat insiden Roti Cream tadi bukan ?"_

Dan kebahagiaan ku yang ketiga adalah dimana ketika kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kata yang singkat tapi manis.

_Flashback_

_"Rin..."_

_"Hmm….?"_

_"Aku menyukaimu."_

_"Eh, apa katamu ?"_

_"Aku menyukaimu."_

_Rin merasakan pipinya yang memerah seketika mendengarnya._

_"Jadi ?"_

_"Kau mau jadi pacarku ?"_

_Dan sontak gadis itu mengangguk dengan pipinya yang memerah._

_"Jadi mulai hari ini kita pacaran ?"_

Ah, hal itu benar-benar manis Len. Tapi…,

_Flashback_

_"Aku harus pergi…."_

_Rin mendongak, "Maksudmu ?"_

_"Aku harus pergi ke Amerika besol, Rin."_

_Gadis itu menganga, "Untuk apa ?"_

_Len menghela nafas, "Ayah dan Ibuku memintaku untuk melanjutkan bisnis mereka disana."_

_"Jadi…, bagaimana aku dan kau ?"_

_"Lebih baik kita berpisah."_

_"Bodoh ! aku tidak mau !"_

_"Ini pilihan yang terbaik, Rin. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menungguku."_

_Buliran bening itu memaksa untuk mengalir dipipi Rin, gadis berambut pirang itu menatap nanar lelaki itu, "Jadi…, berpisah adalah pilihan terbaik begitu ?"_

_"Maaf Rin, aku tidak ingin kau menunggu terlalu lama disini hanya untukku."_

_"Jadi selama ini kau pikir hubungan kita selama lima tahun ini apa ?!" isak Rin, "Jadi kau takut aku terlalu lelah untuk menunggumu ? BODOH ! LEN BODOH ! Aku tidak mungkin lelah untuk menunggumu Len," tangis nya akhrinya pecah._

_"Maaf Rin, ini pilihan yang terbaik, berbahagialah dengan orang lain, jangan menungguku."_

_"Baiklah kalau itu maumu…," Rin berusaha tersenyum, "Kuharap kau bahagia disana, Len." _

Ah Len…, mungkin itu terakhir kali aku melihatmu sejak saat itu, bahkan aku tidak mengantarkanmu didepan pintu pesawat seperti yang ada di drama-drama di televisi.

* * *

"Sayang ini sudah hampir sore, ayo masuk !" aku menoleh kearah suara itu, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tersenyum kearahku.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, "Sebentar lagi aku masih ingin berada diluar."

Rei, suamiku hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama, _okay _ ? aku tak ingin melihat Rinku sakit."

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata yang membuatku ingin ketawa itu, Rei."

"Baiklah nyonya Kagene."

Ah, Len sekarang namaku memang bukan lagi Kamine Rin, namaku sekarang ialah Kagene Rin. Takdir betul-betul mempermainkan kita kau tahu ? disaat dulu aku berharap menjadi nyonya Kagamine, sekarang aku malah menjadi nyonya Kagene marga yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku.

Kau ingat bukan bagaimana aku sangat membenci Rei dulu ?

Tapi dia kini adalah malaikatku Len, disaat kau pergi meninggalkanku dialah yang membuatku kembali tegar, walaupun butuh waktu untukku belajar mencintainya.

Dan kini hidupku bahagia.

Semoga kau juga bahagia,Len.

**Remember When (Kagamine Rin) **

**END**

NB : Flashback = Author Pov

* * *

Hai ! ^o^ aku datang lagi dengan fic keduaku disini, Tears Of Love.

Tears Of Love memang sengaja kubuat berbeda, ya tears of love berisikan setiap drabble yang memiliki tokoh utama yang berbeda disetiap chapternya tapi kisah-kisah di drabble ini saling berhubungan. Semoga kalian suka ^^ jangan lupa untuk Review !


End file.
